Wawanakwa Royalties
by TotalDramaFan1123
Summary: Dawn is known as one of the 'princess' on wawanakwa university. Even thought she didn't like the title and she more likely known as the nature one. What will happen when she met Noah? One of the campus 'prince' who always bug her for nothing. Will she just gonna let this split and live a living life like a princess? Or will she slowly gonna fall for Noah instead?
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"strongPROLOGUE/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongPretty? Check/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongIntelligent? Check/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongPopular? Check/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongPrincess? Check/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongEveryone thought I'm perfect. But everyone is wrong./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI'm not perfect. I have many weakness like normal people./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongA princess? Yep, I'm a princess but not literally a real princess./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongJust a princess on a certain unique university/strong/p  
hr /  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongTada! See I made the prologue already! Okay this story is totally cool! Just you read it :D Anyway I'm writing the first chapter now. So just wait and see./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	2. First Day Of School

**Here chapter 1 peeps!**

* * *

_"Oh My Gosh! Dawn's really pretty!"_

_"Yeah she is! And I heard she was a valedictorian at high school!"_

Sigh. Here we go again. If everyone just gonna talk about me they shouldn't let me hear it. Are they even whispering this point?

"Wow! Dawn! You really popular!" said Bridgette with matching shaking my shoulder.

"She's a wawanakwa princess!" Gwen too. Since when did she become excited about me being a princess.

"I don't know about that you two. What can I even do with that royalties. It's not even a food to eat." I walk faster so those two won't bug me.

"You are lucky you got that title. Everyone dream to be a royalty!" Gwen said while trying to catch up.

"She is the only one who don't want that title!" Bridgette yelled. Yeah yell all you want.

"I don't even want that title! Why there's even things like this?"

For reals, I hate it. My best friends just pleaded on me to go to this school. Oh see? I'm nice. I give them a chance! And you know what? this university is weird. The top who pass the entrance exam with looks they going to be a royalty. Take note, They want attractive one. They are called to be the wawanakwa royalties. While if you only have brains they just gonna be the Brain of Wawanakwa University. Unfair right? And how was the result? Not good because I was on the list and I'm the top five of the list! I do't know how that even happen. I didn't even get a chance to study. Back to the list? 5 girls and five boys pass. They only want appearance. Irritating right? The most annoying thing is they all post the picture of all the royalties. Tss. Who's not going to be mad about it,right?

"Dawn! Let's Go! it's first day of classes! You don't want to be late, right?" Bridgette lectured. She always do that.

"Okay!" I ran to my class. Gladly,The professor still not here.

_"She is super cute right?"_

_"She like a goddess!"_

Grr...Here we go again! Goddess, Goddess! Blah Blah! Blah! If they talking about me the goddess of the nature then it's okay. Because one day I'm going to be one. Tss. They annoy me so much.

"Good Morning Class...Nice to meet you."

Huh? Our professor just arrive. I didn't notice I was seriously focus inside my mind where I will be saving mother Earth and can interact with the beauty of nature. Oh, I need to be with the nature again.

"Oh I see two of our princesses are here!"

Huh?

"Ms. Dawn Mendoza and Ms. Dakota Milton!"

Suddenly the class howl in cheer. Okay. Why they have to announce it? It's not a big deal! So if we are royalties of the school? We still a normal student. I saw Dakota, Milton who was now giving thank you and flying kisses to everyone else. She feel the popularity. Just because she is super rich that doesn't mean she can feel it like she own it.

* * *

"Dawn, Calm down!"

Oh. Bridgette and Gwen might already saw me with a frown on my face. WHO WOULDN'T BE MAD AT THE FIRST CLASS?! It's only the first day and it's giving me a head ache.I don't know why I enter this school?!

Our class start fine with our professor. We only di was introduce ourselves with all the class cheer when the two wawanakwa princesses introduce themselves. Sigh. They always do that. The professor just teach us about simple subject matter. Then dismissal...it's only take us more than 30 minutes...I know that our classes take 1 and a half hour. Well at least more free time!

Oh right I forgot to introduce myself...I'm Dawn Mendoza, a first year college student...My dad name me Dawn because it's fit by the light of dawn. Oh see? He gave fancy name. He is so super excited about giving me that name. Oh my dad name is Daniel Mendoza. Oh see? He has fancy name too... My grandparents give fancy names like that. My mom name is Wendy Cruz. Mom out of town for some job and stuff. Oh so now you know how my name is form okay? Dad sometimes can be weird on stuff too.

Well I have a sister named Violet Mendoza...She's a Junior High school student and she studies at the school where I came from.

Well I'm 16 and like I said I'm already a college student...I'm a student at Wawanakwa University...Yeah Wawanakwa university is the name of the school. Cheesy Name right? I didn't even realize that a school like this will be on our area.

I have two best friends... Gwen Johnson and Bridgette Harrison...They are the one who were talking to me about an hour ago...They were my friends since elementary school. Oh see? We are tight.

"Where are we going even?" Asked Bridgette

"Just the cafeteria."

I chuckled at what Gwen said...Actually me and Bridgette got really a tight bond and she know Korean...And that's why me and Gwen learn to speak Korean...Well and I teach them to speak Chinese too...Pretty cool huh?

"Well okay but we still not gonna eat okay, I'm still full." isn't it obvious?

We sat at the side where no one can bother us...And they always talk about you

So I remember back when I enroll here...And that's why I have o hear that University royalties or whatever...Give me a break! But they really post our pictures and name at the bulletin board...Who wouldn't be mad about it?! Everyone will just talk about you. Also I know all the name of the princes and princess of the campus:

1 Katie

2 Zoey

3 Noah

4 Cody

5 Dawn

6 Courtney

7 Trent

8 Lindsay

9 Alejandro

10 Dakota

I remember it all...So far, the only I know is Dakota she really pretty and smart too.

Okay, Why me? Why I got into the list? Why?

"Hey,Dawn...How was Violet? I never see that girl for a long time now." Bridgette say

"yeah! How's Violet?" Gwen asked

"She's fine...And she was really nice VERY nice to dad because she want him to buy her something." I said with a shrugged

"Oh yeah! She really like that remember? She going to give you a puppy dog eye when you say no to her." Gwen teased

I laughed at this and I remember one time she was giving those puppy eyes when I say no to her...Aww...She is cute!

"Hey let's go; Our classes will start in 15 minutes..." I said and we stood up and begun to walk...But suddenly we heard screaming from fan girls...Huh? What happening?

_"Eeeee! Cody is super cute!"_

_"He will be my ideal boyfriend!"_

_"Back off he's my man!"_

Okay. Cody? The top 4? Prince of the university? Oh let see... Whoa, he really cute...

"Let's Go girls" and went to go outside before anyone can notice me

When we were at the door of the cafeteria...

_"Whoa! Look it's Dawn! She pretty!"_

Can I borrow a shovel? They really getting on my nerves! I thought I will be safe from them now

"Wow!A princess and a prince! Cute!" Okay, Bridgette and Gwen too huh? Are they really on my side or the others side?

"Shut up girls...This already getting on my nerves." I mumbled

"Sorry" The two even bow their head apologizing. Oh, They really cute when they do that!

"It's cool girls! Come on let's go!"

I grab them both and ran as fast as we can...Fast and there is no stopping at anything! That's a quick and great escape! Whoa...I'm safe!

* * *

**Tada! It's Done! Sorry for the long wait! And sorry for the last chapter:prologue. It got mess up :D And if you are wondering why Dawn is so out of character from her real personality at the show...Well that really what I can think of at the story...Anyway R&R and no haters! XD**

**~TotalDramaFan1123**


End file.
